My Best Friend's Wedding
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: After the war, a lot of things have changed: Harry and Ron had a falling out, Draco and Hermione are now a couple, and Harry and Severus are now... BFFs? Things get complicated when Harry accidentally learns about Sev's biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter… gets struck by lightning Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Ouch! *sniff, sniff. Okay, okay, I must not tell lies, geez. I don't own the title either, just so were clear on that.**

**WARNING: AU/OOC, Rated T for language**

**A/N: Read and enjoy. Reviews are like hot chocolate on a cold, cold night. Yummy! :)**

**010101010**

The sky that day was a robin's egg blue, clear and unadulterated; It was the perfect foil for Harry Potter's wedding day, to his long-time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. And yet, the same sky was the complete contrast to Severus Snape's emotions. The man's emotions resembled that of a brewing storm.

Five years after the final war, a lot has changed. After Voldemort's defeat, those spying for the light within the Death Eater's ranks need not continue their tasks anymore. Draco Malfoy was one of them. Turns out, the Slytherin Ice Prince wasn't much of a stuck up prick when he was just being himself. In fact, he was quite reserved and composed. He did not care much for blood status and was in fact, harboring a long-time secret crush on one "stunningly attractive and intelligent" muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger. Harry found that funny. Hermione on the other hand found it adorable. She and Draco have been together since then.

Ron on another hand, found it, well, revoltingly crazy. He admonished Hermione for even considering "ferret boy". He admonished Harry for allowing it to happen. Clearly enough, he wasn't happy with the situation. Ron moved out of the Golden Trio's circle and moved away to Australia to further his studies of magical creatures.

Another of the now, unneeded spies was Severus Snape. Upon Voldemort's defeat, he relinquished the Headmastership of Hogwarts to Professor McGonagall. He really had no desire for teaching "dunderheads". And now that he did not need to maintain a cover, he had time to focus on what he really loved: potions. He, to the surprise of many, accepted a consultancy position with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He says he only did so because the job paid well but those near to him knew that his brilliant mind was indeed a pranking mind. After all, how on earth would you get away with mischief if you did not have the brains?

After Fred's death, it was George who ran the place by himself. Later on, Harry, being a part owner, joined him, after deciding that being an auror during peacetime was pointless. George and Harry came up with the ideas. Severus made them happen. With this set up, the three became really close friends. George and Harry even offered Severus later on to be a stockholder which the latter accepted. George, Harry and Severus became the new Golden Trio, with Ron's absence and Hermione's Muggle University studies as well as her involvement with Draco.

On the other hand, some things remained the same. Harry and Ginny's relationship continued on after Ginny's 7th year. They had both decided on a long engagement due to a 4-year contract that Ginny had signed as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry wasn't really pleased at first to be waiting for so long but he eventually relented. They had a lot of quarrels here and there but they stuck together. Today was the culmination of their rocky relationship.

Harry now stood in formal black dress robes on Hogwarts grounds. Professor McGonagall had been kind enough to offer this venue to accommodate Harry's huge guest list; If Harry had his way though, he would just invite family and close friends. But Ginny wouldn't hear of it. She wanted a big event. Harry had just agreed to keep things peaceful.

So now, here he was, standing under an archway made out of real, live pixies. The sun was about to set and the pixies gave the area an eerie glow. Ginny would be arriving from the Burrow in about half an hour with her entourage.

Harry had his back against the white marble altar. He surveyed the grounds with a sweeping eye. Today was going to be a good day. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard somebody come up behind him.

"Ron said he was sorry he couldn't come."

It was George Weasley, one of Harry's best men. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Not even for Ginny, then?"

Geroge shrugged.

"He's my brother, mate, and still, I can't figure him out."

Harry shook his head.

"I just hope he grows up soon. I mean everyone else has. If he doesn't hurry, he'll be left behind."

"I agree with you, Harry." George took his place beside his best friend. "Now, about today…" The red head gave him a slight smirk. "You're still decided on marrying my force of nature-like little sister, aren't you? Of all the stupid things you've done mate, I have to say this one tops them all." George told him jokingly, with a fake elbow to Harry's ribs.

"George Fabian Weasley!" Harry scolded him, very much like how Molly would do it. "How could you talk about your sister like that?"

George laughed at his best mate's antics and pretended to run away, Harry tried to hit him with a candlestick, aiming for his head, but missed.

"See, Harry? That is why you don't play chaser. You can't aim to save your hide."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Says the beater who hits everything he sees, moving or not."

"Ouch, you got me there bad, brother." George mockingly slapped his chest hard, looking defeated. He looked so funny that Harry burst out laughing. George's lips curved into a smile again briefly but then turned serious.

"I owe you my life, mate. I want you to be happy…"

"I am happy, George," Harry protested.

"When Fred died, a part of me was lost forever. I never thought that I'd want to continue with our dreams anymore. But you were there for me, you and Severus. You guys saved my life, Harry. I know how tough the past four years has been for both you and Ginny. She's my sister but –" George hesitated then looked at Harry in the eye. "I want to be sure that this is what you really want."

Harry held George's stare and then sighed.

"There are no perfect couples, George, as there are no perfect relationships. Ginny and I had some rough spots but this is where we're headed right now. It had been that way since the day I proposed to her."

"People change, Harry. I did and so did you. You have to admit that. Why even Severus…" George's voice trailed off seeing Harry's troubled look. Harry noticed the look he was giving him. He cleared his throat.

"Well, speaking of Severus, I'd better go find my other best man. Have you seen him yet, George?"

"Oh well, I heard him and Draco arguing about how red bow ties clash with green dress robes on my way here. They should still be in the Great Hall."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

**010101010**

Harry arrived outside the Great Hall a few minutes later. He had wanted to check on his other best friend and best man, Severus, and what about red bow ties and green dress robes that was causing the hold up. The ceremony was about to start in half an hour and he had wanted both George and Severus by his side when the wedding march commenced.

Harry was not surprised to see the doors slightly ajar. He was about to step inside when he heard his name.

"Harry is your best friend, Uncle Severus. He deserves to know!"

'_That sounded like Draco._' Harry thought.

"Harry **is** my **best friend**. That's just it!" It was Severus this time.

Harry wanted to step inside the Great Hall to confront the two about their argument but for some reason, his body wouldn't move. He stood frozen outside the doors, content on peeping and eavesdropping. Harry saw Draco run his fingers through his platinum blond locks. Next, he saw Severus, a Gryffindor red bow tie adorning his Slytherin green dress robes, punch a wall. The impact was so strong that the doors shook. Severus looked at his now bloodied hand. Draco moved towards the older wizard in an attempt to assist him but Severus snatched his hand quickly. He then took his wand and cast an 'Episkey'. The cut closed up but his hand remained swollen. Draco smirked.

"How do you explain that to Harry, then?"

Severus looked at him with piercing eyes.

"I need not explain myself to anybody, Draco." Severus then sighed. "I'd better leave now before I get into further trouble." Those words perked Harry up. '_Why the heck is he leaving?' _Harry almost gave himself away just to stop and question Severus but Draco beat him to it.

"Where do you think you're going?" the blond asked. "Are you just going to walk out on your best friend's wedding day?"

"Merlin, Draco. Why don't you just bloody rub it in?" Severus yelled at his godson. "It **is** my best friends fucking bloody **wedding**!"

"Yes," Draco grabbed a hold of the upset man. "The same bloody best friend whom you're in love with! Damn, Uncle Severus. Why in Merlin's name don't you just admit it, huh? That you're truly, madly, deeply in love with your best friend Harry Potter and that you have been hiding the truth ever since because you're scared he might reject you? Don't you think you have suffered long enough?"

"Bloody –"

The doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"Ha-Harry," Draco stammered. He then looked from Harry to his godfather, then back to Harry. He gulped. "I guess I'll just be outside on the grounds then." The blond turned to leave and closed the doors as he passed by them. That left the two friends alone. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Severus," he began with a soft but controlled voice. He stared into the older man's eyes.

"Harry." Severus nodded curtly, his eyes too, never leaving the younger man's.

"Severus, please –"

"No, Harry, please." Severus cut him off.

"So, is it… is it true then?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Severus replied coldly.

"About what I heard!" Harry burst out.

"What does it matter?"

"Please, Sev," Harry pleaded using the older man's nickname. Only Harry was allowed to use it. Nobody else did, not even their other best friend, George. Severus' eyes softened momentarily at Harry's tone but after a few seconds, they were back to their cold gleam.

"Again, I might ask, what does it matter?" Severus challenged the young man. Harry had just stared at him. Severus sighed. He moved closer to the young man.

"Harry, today is your day. You should be happy. Enjoy it. I shall be taking my leave. I believe George will be more than adequate enough to fulfill both of our duties." He then turned to leave. But before he even reached the doors, Harry spoke.

"Wait! -"

Severus turned to look back at his best friend.

"I-I'm sorry, Sev" the young man breathed heavily, his back still turned against his best mate. "I-If what Draco said was true, I mean…"

Severus smiled slightly.

"I do not know what you heard exactly, Harry. But if you heard Draco say that you are my best friend, then that is true. There is no need to apologize to me."

Harry stopped for a beat then sighed.

"Always?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at him, surprised. He then nodded.

"Always, Harry, no matter what."

The older wizard then turned his best mate around to face him.

"I-I don't know what to say, Sev –"

"Anything but an apology, Harry"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know –"

"That's just it you didn't know."

"But why–"

The rest of Harry's words were cut off as Severus planted a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. It was a soft, reassuring, gentle kiss. Harry had barely had time to register the shock at what had just happened when Severus spoke again.

"I wish it were different, Harry… that things were different but…" Severus's voice cracked at this point. He turned away from Harry. He was almost out of the doors when he finally spoke again.

"I want to be happy for you, Harry. I really do." Severus halted momentarily as of trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat then continued on with a small voice.

"But I'm finding it hard to do that now when I'm near you. I must leave now. You take care."

Severus never looked back after those last few words as he stepped outside the wards of Hogwarts and apparated. He did not want Harry to see him cry. But if only he did look back, would he have seen Harry's own tears fall to the ground because of what he had said.

**010101010**

**A/N: * Sniffs Please review! Tell me if you want a sequel or if I should just leave it as it is. I live to serve you– Eastwoodgirl**


	2. Chapter 2 : Five Years Later

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**DISCLAIMER: I know you love this story, but sadly, even if that is the case, I still can't claim ownership. Darn!**

**WARNING: AU/OOC, Rated T for language**

**A/N: Due to insistent public demand (hem, hem) Well, actually, since enough people pointed out to me that Harry and Sev deserve better, (who am I to argue?) here's the much awaited concluding chapter of My Best Friend's Wedding. As always, reviews are love! Enjoy!**

**010101010**

**Five years later…**

Harry Potter sighed. Five years ago, he was in the same exact spot… the dress robes, the preparations, the drama. Five years ago, it was his own wedding day; now it was his best mate George's.

Five years ago, Harry was just plain jittery as the red head stood by him as his best man. Now that their roles were reversed, Harry was just plain excited for his best friend. George Weasley was to marry his childhood sweetheart and former Gryffindor Quidditch teammate, Angelina Johnson. The event was to take place in the Burrow, which Molly Weasley took pains in decorating. Red carnations and white calla lilies were strewn everywhere. Soft music wafted from an invisible string quartet, as did the mouth-watering scent from the nearby buffet. It made Harry's stomach rumble. He was about to turn back inside the house to see if George was done with his robes when somebody tapped his shoulder from the back.

"Harry," said the soft voice. It was Ginny.

"You look lovely today," Harry said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Ginny blushed.

"You haven't changed at all Harry," she quipped. "George is panicking inside. He says you'd better come in there and help him with his tie, or you'll be dead meat!" Ginny giggled. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well I'd better get going then," he winked at the youngest Weasley of her generation.

"Sure Harry, I'll see you later."

**010101010**

"George?" Harry called as he stepped inside the Burrow. "Have you strangled yourself with that tie yet?"

No one answered.

"George?" Harry tried again. "Angelina told me she's backing out!"

A rustle was heard by the stairs.

"Wha-what?" A positively mortified-looking man tumbled down the staircase. "Y-you're not serious, a-are you, mate?" It was a very ruffled-looking George Weasley who strode towards Harry. The man was pale-faced and shaking. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax, George. Angie isn't sane enough to not want to marry you."

George visibly relaxed after that. But then upon realizing what Harry had just said…

"Why –you!" He mock-strangled his best friend which just made Harry laugh even more.

"Calm down, George. If you killed me, where else would you find a decent best man who would put up with your crazy groom antics, eh?"

"Crazy groom…" George muttered. "Why didn't you ever feel this way, Harry? I feel like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs just did the tango across my stomach." Harry sat him down in the nearby couch.

"You're fine, mate. Don't worry, you and Angie are meant to be together. What you're probably feeling is just excitement." George looked at him.

"Well, I guess this is different than what you went through before then…" his voice trailed off, seeing that Harry's expression changed.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it that way –"

"It's okay," Harry gave him a small smile and moved to adjust the groom's tie. "Let's get you decent enough for Angie, or she might kill me."

**010101010**

George relaxed after Harry gave him that pep talk. He now stood by the altar with nothing but a huge grin on his face.

"Everything all set then?" Harry asked as he took his place beside George.

"Huh?" George looked at him. "Well, let's see… flowers, food, guests… oh wait, I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Harry asked. Surely they haven't forgotten anything important after months of preparations.

"My best man isn't here!" George blurted out.

Harry looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Um, excuse me, George," he began. "But, hello, I'm right here!" Harry waved his hands across George's face. George swatted them away.

"I'm not blind, mate. I'm talking about my other best man –"

"Wait, what?"

" –his connecting portkey from Japan should have arrived hours ago… I wonder what caused the delay?"

"Wait, "Harry stopped him. "You didn't tell me Ron's coming. And wasn't he in Australia?" Harry looked confused. None of George's other brothers were abroad except from Ron. None of their other male friends were, either, for that matter.

"Yes, he is, but who said that git's coming?" George looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Then who –"

"I'm sorry, I am quite late." A deep baritone from behind Harry said. George beamed.

"No, no, you've made it just in time." The red head groom moved to welcome the newcomer behind Harry, who coincidentally, stood frozen in his spot.

'_I know that voice…'_

"Harry?" George asked him. "Would you like to welcome my other best man?" He then spun Harry around to face them. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello Harry, it's been a while." The deep voice spoke once more.

"Se-Severus?" Harry stammered. Severus Snape. In the flesh. He couldn't move a muscle. George smiled.

"Oh, well, what do you know? I hear mum calling. I'd better go then. I'll catch up with you guys later." He then rushed towards the house, leaving the other two alone. Harry looked dumbfounded. Severus on the other hand looked uncomfortable, but it was him who spoke first.

"So –so h-how are you?" he cleared his throat.

"I-I'm okay," Harry replied with a small voice, his eyes suddenly interested in his shoes. "H-how about you, Se-Severus?"

"I've been better." Severus sighed. He moved towards Harry and gently grabbed the younger man's hand.

"Listen, Harry, I –"

"Why, Severus?" Harry burst out, looking up at the man. Silent tears stained the younger wizard's face. Severus took a step back, surprised.

"I –"

"Why did you leave Severus? Why did you just decide to drop off from the face of the earth without so much as a word? Why didn't you even try to answer my letters when I tried to find you and talk to you? Why come back now? Just now?" Harry ranted, now crying openly. "Why, Severus? I thought you cared! I thought –"

"I did care, Harry! That is precisely why I left!" Severus spat back with a controlled voice. "I thought you knew! I thought you understood why I walked away that day I left!"

"Severus, I –"

"No, listen, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be happy for you back then. I'm sorry I can't pretend to be just a friend and be beside you at the same time! I never read any of your letters. I burned them the moment it got past through my wards. Why? I don't want to know anything about you. I don't want to hear about how happy you were with your wife, your family –without me! I thought that if I went away, that this stupid feeling would just eventually disappear! But no, Harry. You know what? I still feel the same way! It still kills me to know that I can never have you –that I can never be truly happy for my best friend because I'm too busy loving him from a distance! You want to know how life has been for me, Harry? It's been hell, knowing that you are far away from me; when all I ever wanted was just to be with you. You're asking me why? Why, Harry? I left and ignored you for five years because I love you! I still bloody love you, Harry Potter! Damn it!"

Harry's eyes went wide like saucers at what he had heard, yet he did not have the guts to speak right after that confession. People were starting to arrive and hear them. Severus snarled.

"I shouldn't have agreed to come here." He said, his voice, shaking. "I told George this was not a good idea. I'd better leave now –"

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry suddenly found the courage to speak. He grabbed Severus's hand rather tightly. The ex-spy looked at him darkly.

"What do you want?" Severus forced out a snarl, but inside he was melting from their sudden contact. "Let me go, Harry!"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Severus struggled to remove his hand from Harry's firm grasp but the younger man still held on. Severus wasn't going anywhere.

"No, as in I'm not letting you go." Harry told him purposely. The tears have stopped. Harry's face now had a look of firm resolve. Severus' registered confusion at what his best friend had said.

"I do not know what you are going about, Harry, but you need to let me go. People are starting to stare, surely you don't want that?"

"No, I don't care." Harry said stubbornly. "Wait, tell me, what did George tell you about me when he wrote?" Severus looked surprised at the question but he answered anyway.

"Nothing. I told him to never mention you. If he did, I wouldn't read it."

"What?" Harry asked, looking shocked. "You mean, you don't know? What the –"

"I don't want to know anything, okay? Now, let me go and go back to your wife or something! Surely, she is looking for you right now." Severus tried to remove Harry's grasp again and failed once more.

"She isn't" Harry replied, his face set in stone.

"What, how do you know?" Severus challenged him. "Wait, don't answer. Just leave me be and –"

"My wife isn't looking for me," Harry began with a firm voice, still holding on to Severus' hand. "Because I don't have one."

Severus' mind stopped functioning.

"Wha-what?" Severus asked, his mouth gaping.

"Merlin, Severus, quit doing that gold fish expression of yours, it's terrible." Harry told him with a small smirk.

"Bu-but, Gi-ginevra –"

" –and I didn't push through with the wedding. She did hate me for walking out on her that day. But we both understood that we were just going through with it anyway because it's what was expected of us. We were no longer in love like we thought were. We didn't speak for months; Molly was furious with me. Good thing George helped them understand. Eventually they forgave me."

"Bu-but why?"

Harry sighed.

"Sev," he began, using the older man's nickname, which only he was allowed to use. As is before, Severus softened at the tone Harry used. The latter took that opportunity to grab the man's other hand as well. He drew both hands toward his chest.

"I love you, Sev…" Harry whispered, looking deep into the man's obsidian eyes.

"Ha-harry?" Severus couldn't help but be drawn into those bright emerald irises.

"I said, I love you, Sev." Harry repeated, his smile widening.

"But –but –"

"But nothing. When you left that day it made me realize one thing; that I couldn't be happy without you. You were my best friend for so long that I failed to realize that I felt something more for you other than just brotherly love, something… stronger. Like you, I tried to suppress those feelings because I was scared to lose you as a friend… I was afraid, Sev –"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus interrupted him with a cracked voice. He was almost to tears. "Why did you let me walk away that day thinking like the way I did?"

"I tried Sev, I really did. I tried to tell you but I was in shock, could you blame me? I had just found out that my best friend had feelings for me… and that I had felt the same way on the day that I was supposed to get married to somebody else –"

"I suppose," Severus said quietly. "But Ginevra –"

"I don't love Ginny. At least not the way I love you. I thought I did. But when you left that day, it felt like I hit my head hard on a solid brick wall."

"Harry… I –I don't know what to say –"

"Anything but an apology, Sev."

Severus looked at the man in front of him, the man he had loved sincerely ever since. He thought that he had lost him forever the day he had left… but now, Harry, his Harry was here. He let years of unshed tears fall.

"I –I feel so stupid." He cried. Harry let go of his hands and touched the man's cheeks.

"So do I Sev, so do I." Harry said softly as he moved in to capture the trembling lips of the only one he had ever loved. It was the same, soft, reassuring, gentle kiss Severus gave him the day he left; his goodbye kiss. Only now, Harry wasn't saying goodbye; far from it.

The kiss quickly deepened as both men tried to make up for all the wasted years. The world around them disappeared in a blur; they didn't hear the crowd around them clapping and cheering them on; they didn't hear the ladies who were present cry tears of joy at the spectacle they were making; they didn't hear the exuberant groom and his equally ecstatic bride wolf-whistling. They heard nothing but the beating of their hearts calling each other's name.

**010101010**

**A/N: Who wants an epilogue? Heheheh… This ends our story for now. I might add an epilogue though if any of you would want it. It would be nice to know what you think. If you have any comments, suggestions, requests, love letters or violent reactions, you know how to reach me. Until next time! – Eastwoodgirl**


	3. Epilogue: Yet Another Wedding

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing I own ever makes it here. This is all Jo's. I thank her for allowing me to continuously play with her characters.**

**A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you who has supported me and this story. Thanks for making it my most reviewed, most favorited and most alerted story. I wasn't expecting it at all since I'm just new in posting my stories here in FFN. For those of you who wanted the epilogue and waited for it, this is for you. I hope you like it!**

**EPILOGUE: Yet Another Wedding**

**(Five months later)**

George Weasley stood by the altar looking his usual exuberant self. He was, this time, dressed in red and gold dress robes. He had a smug look on his face.

"What's with the smug look?" his sister Ginny asked.

"Why, Ginevra, I can't believe you have failed to notice that I, "George pointed to himself. "Hold the distinction of being both the best man and the matron of honor in this wedding ceremony." He finished with a pompous tone, a perfect imitation of his brother Percy. Ginny giggled, rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Well, I better leave you be then, " she pecked her brother on the cheek and went to sit down next to her husband, of three years now, Dean Thomas. Her place beside George was taken by a nervous-looking man in full black robes. George laughed.

"Hey, Severus, you look like you swallowed basilisk venom."

"Shut up, Weasley!"

"Whoa, no need to be snarky now, **Professor Snape**," George smiled at his best friend. Severus sighed.

"How do you manage to be so calm at a time like this?" he asked the redhead exasperatedly.

"I don't know, I'm not the one getting married to the love of their life, I guess…"

Severus looked worried.

"Have you seen Harry yet?"

George gave him a mischievous grin.

"Huh?" George pretended to look nonchalant. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since he fitted that really white and really ridiculously lacy wedding dress yesterday. I heard him talking to Hermione about taking a port key to Rio Di Janeiro –"

"What?" Severus spat out, drawing his wand out and pointing it at George. "Y-you mean to s-say he-he's back-backing out?" the poor man looked so devastated that George decided to let him in on the joke.

"Relax, mate, I was kidding." George told him sheepishly. Severus looked murderous.

"Why, you –" he tried to run after George but the wedding march suddenly began. George heaved a sigh of relief as both he and Severus took their places. Severus face was now distinctly green.

"Are you sure he hasn't backed out yet?" Severus whispered.

"Positive. Now smile, or Harry might think that you accidentally ate bubotuber pus.

Severus sighed and was about to open his mouth and tell George that he wouldn't be dumb enough to accidentally eat bubotuber pus when his heart melted at what he saw.

The entourage had all managed to take their seats, leaving only one person down the aisle.

"Harry…" Severus whispered. His groom was a sight to behold. They had previously tossed a coin to decide who gets to walk down the aisle. Harry chose tails and lost. Severus was glad. He didn't think he'd look as wonderful as his love did now, in dress robes of pure white. Black was more of his color. He continued to stare at Harry and found himself drawn to his eyes; he didn't even notice that Harry was already by his side until George gave him a nudge.

"Severus, your bride is here!" George exclaimed, earning himself a glare from Harry.

"Quit it, George," Harry said. "I'm not the bride!"

"Yes you are, now quit yakking and hold hands, you two!" George grabbed Harry's hand and placed it in Severus'.

"Now go get married and knock each other up!"

"George!" The two grooms yelled at the same time. Their friend just smiled and took a step back. Severus sighed and smiled.

"You look wonderful, love."

"So do you, Sev," Harry stared up into his eyes.

"Let's get this over with. I'm sort of missing Japan –I know you'll love it there." Severus whispered to him. "And besides, I'm kind of tired with attending my best friends' weddings, if you know what I mean,"

"Even if you're marrying your best friend on that very wedding?" Harry asked him. Severus let out a small chuckle.

"This is different, of course."

Harry smiled and touched his cheek.

"Of course, Sev," he said quietly. "But don't worry, if I'm not mistaken, this is our **last** wedding. Am I right?"

Severus smiled wider as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Right you are Harry, right you are."

**01010101010**

**A/N: Aaaaand cut! Print! There we go, they lived happily ever after. Again, thanks to everyone who has enjoyed and appreciated this story. I would still want to know what you think. Do you want a sequel? Their honeymoon, perhaps? Heheheh! Anyway in the meantime, you can continue reading Special Delivery. It's a story that is based on the same AU as M.B.F.W. It's not a sequel but close enough. You can also enjoy my other ongoing fic The Dark Conspiracy. I've just posted 4 chapters of it (in one day!) I hope you continue to support me and my other works. Until next time, love, Eastwoodgirl**


	4. Czech Translation

Czech translation for this story, done by Patolozka is now available at this link:

fanfiction . net/s /7920923/1/Svatba_meho_nejlepsiho_pritele

please remove the extra spaces


End file.
